The Mad King of Remnant
by TheKingOfStorms
Summary: AU. Things had a funny way of working out,Cu Chulainn Alter was never meant to exist he was just a creation from Medb's desires. He was a monster a beast that massacred his enemies. So why the hell wasn't he dead? Ozpin and the Queen better watch out in their little games since things are going to get complicated because the Mad King and his Queen Medb have arrived in Remnant.


**Hi, I'm back with another story.  
**

 **I am working on another chapter for A New Sword Forged but I'm struggling with it at the moment so it will take quite while don't know how long. But anyway, when I was stuck in continuing with A new sword I got a motivation out of nowhere to write this.**

 **I don't plan on making this my main story so don't worry I just wanted to do something else since it came to me. I just thought "hey what if C** **ú** **Chulainn Alter was dropped into the word of RWBY" so I made this.**

 **If some of you don't play FGO you might not have a clue what is going on at the start with it being related to the E** **Pluribus Unum chapter from the game** **but I'm sure you will be fine.**

 **Warning my spelling and grammar is possible bad**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or the Fate series**

 **0-0-0**

* * *

Cú Chulainn Alter

The mad king who had conquered half of the land known as America in a bloody war had lost. Bested by some brat master and their servants who had joined forces with that inventor Thomes Edison. How in the hell had he lost to some little mage, a nurse, and guy who a lion for a head in the first place?

It was embarrassing.

"Geez, I must have really lost my touch for that happen." Was Cú's emotionless response as he floated around an empty void.

Oh well, he wasn't too upset about it, after all, he was only an amalgamation of Medb's desire in the first place.

To have a wicked monarch to similar to her and from that wish he Cú Chulainn alter was born.

An almost completely inverted mockery of Ireland's true child of light.

His cheerful nature gone and was replaced with a cold stone mask, he rarely felt joy in battle anymore it became a mundane chore seeing it only for the sake to verify his status as "King". So, the mad king massacred all his enemies who there were didn't matter to him they could be heroic, villainous or even old allies.

All his foes would meet their end by the tip of his spear.

He proved his rule by conquering and dominating over everything. Although Cú would mostly let Medb run things that he had no interred in seeing as she was his "Queen" in their little kingdom, his only real use was fighting not ruling.

He was a blade to used and where only gaining victory was all that mattered to him.

He would just keep on killing his enemies until either they died or he did. That is the only law on the battlefield for him nothing else.

And with that, he killed and killed until you could make a mountain from the corpses he had left behind in his wake.

Of course, his reign had soon come to an end when that master had shown up. They didn't look like much of threat to start with but like a cancer, they grew and before he knew it they had formed an army to rival his.

They had even gotten his old teacher to battle him.

The fighting had been intense with Cú going up against some of the strongest fighters in the resistance but soon Cú and Medb had to fall back to their Homebase in Washington. After that things stated all fall apart especially after Medb had been killed.

Sheesh, the nerve of that woman leaving him with grail the moment she had gone good on him, disappearing with that satisfied look on her face.

While he never had much luck with women, to begin with so it shouldn't have come as any surprise to him it ended like that.

After getting the grail he fought on with everything he had and every time he fell he would just get back up getting stronger with help of the grail...but eventually, he gave out. However, before he went Cú had one last surprise for his foes.

Using the grail one last time he summoned the demon pillar to finish what he could not.

After that final action, he died.

Now there was nothing but the empty void a fitting punishment for King as wicked as him.

"huh kinda sucks it's over now... just when I think I was starting to enjoy myself again as well."

And so, marked the end of the mad king Cú Chulainn. A beast of a man who was never meant to exist, to begin with.

...

Or at least it was supposed to be the end but see that's the thing with life it all ways had a way of messing with you.

Especially if you had D-rank luck like he did.

* * *

Cú Chulainn alter was suddenly feeling a strange occurrence happing to him. What was it you may have asked well it was quite simple really.

He was breathing

Oxygen was filling what was meant to be his no longer existing lungs seeing as Cú was meant to be dead and his body gone with it. So, image the brief shock that passed through him when felt rich air enter his system and heart beating once more.

"what the heck..." Opening his eyelids the mad king was met with what looked like thick tree branches with leaves everywhere blocking out the sky from his viewing. Although given how cold and dark it was Cú was gonna guess it was night time where ever he was.

"So...I'm not dead then how annoying." It appeared like he was in a forested area somewhere, a far cry from where he had been before, fighting back in Washington. How did he even end up here in the first place? Err that was too troublesome to figure out.

Maybe something had happened that not he had foreseen when summoning the demon and it had transported him somewhere or maybe the grail had just messed up, who knows it didn't matter to him he was still alive and kicking that's all that really mattered not the how or why.

Well, nothing else to do Cú guessed it would be a good idea to get up but it seemed that would be more difficult than he had thought since he could feel a small weight on his chest. Halting from doing such an action he went to investigate it.

His red orbs looking down and Cú was met with a sight that he didn't think he would see in the form of pink.

The color belonged to a person's hair, pink curtains sprawled out all over his chest nearly hiding the face of the woman laying on him. The female possessed a body that would make most men's jaws drop and would make them calm she was a living breathing goddess as she looked so perfect to be one.

She was wearing a very revealing white outfit that left little to the imagination with a tiara-like crown atop her head.

Cú had to blink once or twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. 'Medb?'

There was no mistaking it the woman currently on his large chest was the eternal lady Queen Medb. The same woman who had such an unhealthy obsession with him wanting to claim Cú and make him her lover.

Right now, it would appear like she was sleeping given how she was lightly breathing and trying to snuggle dipper into his chest for warmth. "Gods even when she only sleeping she annoying."

It was when he started to feel her drool on him that the corrupted child of light finally had enough.

"Hey, woman wake up! I'm not your personal pillow so get off me!"

That did the trick as the pinkette began to stir awake. "H-Huh...w-what who dare disturbs my beauty sleep."

Her golden honey eyes looked all over the place before they locked on with Cú's frowning face as he glared down at her. A look that would make many people run away screaming in terror. It seemed that his intimidating gaze had the complete opposite effect he hoped for as the woman's face lit up and she wrapped her small arms around him.

"Oh, Cú my darling it's you! I knew we would meet again truly our love is a bond that can't be kept apart not even death could stop us from being with each other." She exclaimed with such certainty that many would think it was true.

The man's face didn't change from the emotionless mask he always had on. "Yeah whatever just get off me alright I need to figure where we are...and you're not dead you idiot."

Medb brought herself back from the one-sided hug she had done and blinked in surprise of that little it bit of information. How was it she and her wicked king were still alive she was sure that she had died Medb had felt it.

The cold empty feeling in her last moments before it all vanished and now Medb had found herself resting on top of Cú but not in the way she would have preferred it if she had a choice of a choice of being on top of him.

Her cheeks heated up at the impure thoughts going on in her head as a perverted smile made its way on her lips.

Seeing the grin on the woman's face Cú had a strong idea what was going through her head right now so he put a stop to it by getting up making Medb fall to the ground with a dull thud.

*Thud*

"ow, Cú! Why did you do that for?"

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wake her up after all.

Ignoring her annoying shouting Cú rose up from the ground towering over Medb's small size as he looked around to inspect further. There was wildlife as far he could see with nothing to indicate that civilization was nearby.

'That's just great'

The mad king guessed he would need to venture forth in order to have any understanding of what was happening. Picking up his Gáe Bolg it looked like Cú would just have to pick a direction to go and see what he finds.

Maybe not the best way to go about things when waking up in the middle of nowhere but he had nothing better to go with and besides if he ran into any trouble surely, he had more than enough of his power left to take it head-on.

"We should probably move...no use just standing around here." He voiced out to Medb who was still talking about something or other that he hadn't paid attention to.

Ceasing her rant when she realised that Cú had not been paying attention to a single thing she had said. Medb asked, "You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

"Nope" he didn't even hesitate with the reply.

Frowning that he didn't even try and deny it Medb crossed her arms and looked away puffing her cheeks. "Well if you not even going to hear what have to say maybe I don't want to go with you."

'That'll show him he'll feel so guilty that Cú will have to apologise for his mistreatment of me.' Was what she told herself as Medb smirked in her head.

Looking blankly at the woman he shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then suit yourself."

And then proceed to walk away

Snapping her head back over to him she saw he was serious about leaving her here! Running on after him the small woman was just able to keep up with his long strides.

"Wait! Cú you not meant to actually leave me behind!"

Hearing her voice, none stop the berserker groaned to himself. "I'm already starting to wish I had actually died."

At least in death things would have been nice and quiet.

* * *

Walking through the wilderness as to not waste any energy the two of them had been trudging through the dense woodland for a few hours now. The only real signs of life were that of the local wildlife though they ran away from one glimpse of seeing Cú making them seek shelter. His mere presence was giving off a cold foreboding aura screaming death to all animals in the area.

None of the animals bothered them not even the more predatory animals like wolfs who had just run away with their tails in between their legs as soon as hearing the heavy footsteps of Cú. Since he wasn't being careful where he went just walking in a straight line even going so far as to hack down any trees in his path.

Although it had felt like something may have been stalking them as they made their loud journey through the wilderness.

"Errrrr Cú my feet are hurting why can't I use my chariot to just get us out of here?" Medb wanted to know, they been walking for so long now that she had nearly reached the limits of her patience.

Walking ahead of her and not looking back he answered. "Because that would use up too much of your energy and if we happen to run into a fight I'm not wasting my time keeping an eye on you."

He was not her babysitter

"Oh, you are so cruel I don't think my heart could take it." Of course, Medb was lying she loved it how wickedly rough and tough he had become. It just a shame he was still indifferent to about almost everything.

"Huh" was the grunted reply he gave back to that, he honestly didn't care what she thought. Although he will admit to himself that it was getting tiresome just walking around getting nowhere. Surely this forest didn't go forever right? There had to be something out here beyond all these trees and bushes. While contemplating Cú was not pay attention to his surroundings so he was caught off guard when he felt something bump into his chest.

Looking down he saw that Medb had somehow gotten in front of him and stopped.

It would look silly to anyone who saw it, a small five-foot woman staring up against a man who had a whole foot over her in height.

Raising an eyebrow under his hooded face Cú wondered what the heck she wanted from him now. That question was soon answered when strangely the women gripped her hands around him to hold them both steady and then jump up resting herself on his broad shoulders.

Staring at women with dull red eyes he asked her the most obvious question. "What are you doing?"

Smirking back at him "Isn't it obvious? If I can't ride my chariot then you will have to do for now my darling. There's no way a Queen like me could keep on walking like some kind of commoner it's degrading."

The way she said it like it was an absolute fact didn't really stop Cú from feeling a small bit of frustration build up within him. "I said I wasn't your personal pillow early what makes you think I will become your very own human chariot?"

"Simple I promise not to complain for the rest of the journey if you let me ride on your shoulder." She told him sweetly.

Cú had to consider the offer, on the one hand, he had to deal with Medb on his shoulder which annoying but her never shutting up was even more so. It wasn't even a choice really so he just nodded and continued on walking with Medb sprouting a tiny victorious smile as she enjoyed the ride.

It took a while but eventually, the two saw the density of the trees decrease and could see up ahead a clearing free of any wilderness. Hopefully, they will able to see something from afar and make their next move from there.

Finally walking out into the clearing the two them could finally see more than a couple of feet ahead of them that wasn't just trees. Now both of them were looking around for anything in the distance that could be of significance.

Thanks to Medb's more elevated position she had spotted something first and brought Cú attention soon to it. There in the very far off distance beyond the many trees, you could just about see a manmade structure peeking out.

It wasn't much but it seemed like that's all they had to go on for now. If there were people there then could find out some information of their whereabouts be through Medb's charm or Cú's threatening of them it didn't matter how they got it as long as they got what they wanted. If there weren't any people there then at least they could maybe find something like a clue of where to go next. Plus, they could use it as resting place if the need arose. Planning on moving out the duo was interrupted as they heard something come up from behind them.

Twigs snapped as the thing that had been stalking them came out, twisting his body around Cú was met with a strange creature the likes of which he had never seen before. It was a large bear-like creature that had pitch-black fur with bony spikes protruding out of its back and arms, the thing also had a bone like mask covering its face with red detailing on it.

The beast growled at them with black drool dripping from its gaping jaw as the thing seemed to eyeing the two of them up as its prey. Cú watched on with an empty look on his face as the creature roar at him before sprinting off into a charge. The Spearman didn't so much as move an inch as the beast continued its dash towards him barely registering the pitiful creature's attempted at attacking as a threat. As soon as the thing was within striking distance was when Cú moved.

Lazily pointing his spear at the creature Cú delivered one quick thrust!

The crimson spear shattered the bone mask with no difficulty what so ever and it kept going making a satisfying sound to Cú as the spear ripped through the flesh. The beast cries were silenced instantly as its body went rigid before dropping going limp like a puppet with its strings cut. Now he wasn't going to lie Cú was a little disappointed right now, he had lasted hope that the thing would have put more challenge than that. It would have been a nice break of the monotony of all walking he had to do so far on top of being Mebd's mode of transportation.

"Well that was pointless and a waste of my time, stupid thing." He stated as he witnessed the beast dissolve leaving no trace of its existence.

It seemed that there were other creatures living out here that weren't as friendly to people as the rest of the wildlife. Oh well, he supposed it didn't matter the thing had gone down with no effort on his part what so ever. He could handle more of them if they showed up.

Medb who been quite like she agreed she would be had decided to break her short oath of silence. "Cú I think you need to see this."

Looking over at her sitting on his shoulder he saw Medb gazing up at the sky wondering what was so important that needed his attention the King looked up.

'what the fuck?' He found himself asking.

Now that they were in the clearing with no dense trees everywhere the two of them could have a clear view of the night sky. It was why when they had finally seen what was above them did they take a moment to stop.

The moon was cracked broken into a dozen pieces like something had smashed into, how in the world did that happen? It seemed like things were getting weirder and weirder today for him.

Taking his gaze away from the sky. "Well...that's strange, we should get going to the settlement we saw."

Medb didn't say anything back to busy staring at the oddly beautiful sight in the sky.

Now that Cú had a goal in the mind of reaching that settlement he decided he wasn't going to waste any more time slowly walking. Tensing his legs Cú ordered Medb to hold on tight as he shot forth with a loud bang moving like a blur to anyone who saw him. With his speed, they should make to their destination in less than an hour.

* * *

It took about half hour before they had finally made the entrance to the settlement and Medb had only one thing to say. "This place is a dump."

He wasn't really going to argue with her on that the town was clearly abandoned. The buildings were old and in need of repairs, some of the buildings weren't even finished in their construction. Seemed like whoever had once lived here had not even fully finished setting the place up. Walking down the deserted streets it was clear that there had been a battle here between what they didn't know. It appeared that people living here had tried to defend their home against something and failed.

The only thing this place was home to anymore were the odd remains of those previously here and creatures similar to the one had faced earlier but these ones resembled wolfs. They weren't a bother one swing of his Gáe Bolg and they perished just as easily as the bear-like one did.

They just kept on walking looking for anything of use.

Coming up on what they guessed to be once the town hall of this place the duo made their way inside with Cú kicking the boarded door open. Once inside they saw, even more, remains of the people who lived here most likely civilians who been put in inside for their safety.

'A lot of good that did them.' The red-eyed king huffed to himself. He had little compassion for them they were died it didn't matter if he had felt sad for them or not it wouldn't do or change anything.

Taking his eyes of the corpses Cú observed the large room.

The place had obviously seen better days bits of the ceiling were hanging off and there was rubble laying around everywhere. There was even a huge hole in one of the walls exposing the room to the outside elements. While Cú assessing the room Medb had decided to useful and got off his shoulder to look around. It would appear her findings had produced something as she ushered him over to a table close by and then preceded to lay out what looked like a map to him.

Taking one look at it Cú had no idea what he was looking.

The thing showed different land masses with a whole bunch of different names. The big ones showed kingdoms with four of them being in the north, south, west, and east. There also different continents as well as towns that were littered throughout the area near the Kingdoms.

The thing that stood out to both of them was the writing on top.

On top of the map, it said "World of Remnant" on it.

Neither of them knew of any place that called the planet Remnant so either this map was full of it and out of date or him and Medb had ended up in who knows were.

Another world?

Another singularity?

A different timeline?

All of those possibilities were valid maybe one more than the others but at least they had something to go on. It could explain the wired creatures they had never seen before and why didn't they couldn't recognise the terrain.

Not to mention the blown-up moon!

There was also a marked out point on the map in ink showing it to be within an area known as the Wilds surrounded entirely by wilderness. It didn't take a genius to work out that was most likely where they were.

Medb who had been looking at the map with a frown on her face staying silent for a long time turned to face Cú. "Darling are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Probably not what is it?"

A playful smile etched its way on her face. "It says on this map that are four kingdoms."

Wondering what she was getting he asked. "Yeah, it does so what?"

"Well, we can't have that I'm a Queen and you are my king we can't call ourselves that if we don't even have a kingdom to rule over. Especially when their four other rivals out there discrediting our rightful titles." She lectured him. Medb found it deplorable that there were these kingdoms out there that were challenging her right as Queen even if they didn't know it. The fact they were even there at all was to be taken as an insult to her. She was a rightful Queen and she didn't even have her own Kingdom, this was unacceptable!

It could not stand she won't let it!

"You saying you want to start your own Kingdom again?" He quirked up a single eyebrow at that.

A dazzling smile was her response. "Yes exactly! You and me Cú, we'll become the dominant king and queen of this land until everyone acknowledges your right as King."

Spreading her arms wide she spoke with conviction. "And this will be our first city our capital!"

Speaking back "Didn't you call this place a dump not a few moments ago."

"That was before I realised the potential this place had as our paradise my darling!" As soon as she said that a bit of ceiling tile fell from the roof and a rat scurried across the fall making the eternal lady scream in fright. Ignoring the woman as she jumped up on the table to get away from the rodent, Cú got thinking he can't say the idea didn't appeal to him. After all, he was made in the first place be a "King" so as soon as the idea was proposed he couldn't refuse.

It was his only purpose and what he been crafted for.

Looking at the map again it showed a lot of territories much more than the US ever had, it was going to take a lot of effort to make it his. Which meant a lot of fighting would have to be done.

How troublesome

Still, the mad king let out a toothy smile showing off his razor-sharp teeth giving him a menacing look. "Guess it's time for the Mad King Cú Chulainn to start his new reign."

Would the world of Remnant be able to endure?

* * *

0-0-0

 **There that's it just a short chapter I tried. I don't know if it's any good or if you guys would like to see more but if you do let me know.**

 **So yeah, this story is about edgy dog King and thot Queen.**

 **I was originally thinking of having another Jaune story in this but I chose not to do that. Since I don't think it would be a good idea for me to just keep making the same type of things over again and over again so I tried something more out my comfort zone. As well as I have other story ideas in my head that involve Jaune so they may get repetitive if I'm not careful.**

 **Plus, I don't think Cu alter is the type to train someone.**

 **So, I thought hey why not have Medb with him since she is a bit of a warmonger that could bring something, maybe interesting with them trying to make their own Kingdom throwing off both Salem and Ozpin in the process.**

 **Plus, Medb has a way to make an army to go up against any of them.**

 **I'm not gonna lie I wasn't sure if I did Cu alter right since he comes off as** **apathetic in pretty everything he does but I hope it was alright.**

 **Hopefully, this was okay and the next chapter I do should be for one of my other stories.** **I wish you the best luck if your rolling for Broskandar I can't pull for him my quartz still haven't recovered from Jalter.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
